zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Invasion of Darkness/Locations
These are the locations in The Legend of Zelda: Invasion of Darkness Locations Faron *'Haliron' **A town located in the western portion of the Faron Province. Link first arrives when he crashes after the unnamed villain kicks him out of Ganondirf's Castle. Link has to find the elder and collect the Forest Sword and then head to the Mining Caves entrance. Play time: 10-15 minutes. *'Mining Caves' **A network of caves where the inhabitants of Haliron go to mine for iron. Link heads here to rescue the villagers that became trapped in the mines. He then has to help them find iron that they can bring back to Haliron. Play time: 30-45 minutes *'Faron Mountain' **A mountain located on the far side of the Mining Caves. Link heads here when he first discovers that a piece of the Master Sword has landed here. He climbs the mountain in order to reach the village of Skyview. He also has to help some people from Haliron through across a large gap in the mountain. Play time: 30-45 minutes. *'Skyview' **A town located at the top of the Faron Mountain. Link arrives here while searching for the first piece of the Master Sword. He has to help the villagers solve the mystery of who is scaring the villagers at night. Play time: 15-20 minutes. *'Forest Temple' **An ancient temple built by Faron that was used to contact the spirits of the forest long ago. Link arrives here while searching for the first piece of the Master Sword. This is also the game's first dungeon. Play time: 75-90 minutes. Main Item: Slingshot. Quest Reward: Handle of the Master Sword. Mini Boss: 2 Stalfos. Boss: Grotesque Cyborg Cerebrus: Akriach. *'Farore's Lake' **A lake located at the base of Faron Mountain that was the home of the golden goddess Farore. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Courage. Link has to help a man find his lost boat somewhere in the lake and later convince Faron to show him the way to the Triforce of Courage. He also receives the Beetle in this area. Play time: 20-30 minutes. *'Sacred Shrine' **A shrine built by Farore to honor herself shortly after the creation of the world. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Wisdom. This is also the game's fourth dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Whip. Quest Reward: Triforce of Courage. Mini Boss: Stalmaster. Boss: Omnipotent Spirit Demon: Phantom Ganon. *'Farore's River' **A river that empties out into Farore's Lake. Link first heads here while searching for Faron after she is abducted. Play time: 10-15 minutes. *'Dark Forest' **A forest home to the mouth of Farore's River. Link heads here while searching for Faron after she is abducted. He also has to help some villagers of Skyview by defeating enemies. Play time: 30-40 minutes. *'Shadow Fortress' **A newly built fortress designed to prevent Faron from escaping. Link heads here to rescue Faron. This is also the game's seventh dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Lens of Truth. Quest Reward: Faron's Tablet. Mini Boss: 2 Dark Stalfos. Boss: Masked Shadow Beast: Deturis. Lanayru *'Lanayru Cliffs' **An area located high upon the sides of a deep valley. Link heads here while searching for the second piece of the Master Sword. Link has to help some villagers from the village ahead make it back safely because of an approaching sandstorm. Play time: 20-30 minutes. *'Lanayru Dunes' **A desert area with one huge sandstorm that never goes away. Link heads here while helping some villagers make it across in order to arrive back in their town. At the same time, he is searching for the second piece of the Master Sword. Play time: 45-60 minutes. *'Atlatolis' **A town that lies in the ruins of an ancient city. Link heads here after successfully navigating the Lanayru Dunes. Link has to unveil the mystery of the ancient city and find the Sandstorm Temple. Play time: 30-45 minutes. *'Sandstorm Temple' **A temple that is located deep underneath Atlatolis. Link heads here while searching for the second piece of the Master Sword. This is also the game's second dungeon. Play time: 75-90 minutes. Main Item: Gust Bellows. Quest Reward: Base of the Master Sword's Blade. Mini Boss: 2 Miragos. Boss: Bio-Genetic Guardian Entity: Pharius. *'Lanayru Valley' **A valley located far below the Lanayru Cliffs. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Wisdom. He has to find a key that a Goron in the area has lost. Play time: 5-10 minutes. *'Nayru's Jungle' **A jungle located in a lower section of the Lanayru Dunes that is completely influenced by Timeshift Stones. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Wisdom. He has to find the thee sentry units that will open the path to the Golden Sanctum. Play time: 30-45 minutes. *'Golden Sanctum' **A large building within Nayru's Jungle. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Wisdom. It is also the game's fifth dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Clawshots. Quest Reward: Triforce of Wisdom. Mini Boss: Big Technoblin. Boss: Ancient Armored Chimæra: Photundra. *'Nayru's Basin' **A large gorge-like area filled with water. Link has to make use of his Water Dragon's Scale here to find a Magic Charm in order to get a piece of the key to the Aquatic Citadel. Link heads here to find the Lanayru after he is captured. Play time: 30-45 minutes. *'Aquatic Citadel' **A large structure who's base is located in a small cave with Nayru's Basin. Link heads here to rescue Lanayru after he is captured. This is also the game's eighth dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Sand Mitts. Quest Reward: Lanayru's Tablet. Mini Boss: 2 Dark Miragos. Boss: Metamorphic Demon Magician: Rayzirus. Eldin *'Osiran' **A small town located at the edge of the Eldin Province. Link heads here while searching for the final piece of the Master Sword. He has to repair the town's power grid in order to open the entrance to Eldin Volcano. Play time 15-20 minutes. *'Eldin Volcano' **A mountain located within the Eldin Province, and the province's main area. Link heads here while searching for the final piece of the Master Sword. He has to help out the inhabitants a few times as well as assemble a magic bridge in order to reach the Fire Temple. Play time: 60-75 minutes *'Fire Temple' **A massive building built at the top of the Eldin Volcano. Link arrives here while searching for the final piece of the Master Sword. This is also the game's third dungeon. Play time: 75-90 minutes. Main Item: Ball and Chain. Quest Reward: Tip of the Master Sword's Blade. Mini Boss: 2 Lizalfos. Boss: Magma Gladiator: Pyrixon. *'Eldin Peak' **The summit of Eldin Volcano. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Power. He has to collect Water in order to make paths across the a lava lake. Play time: 20-30 minutes. *'Din's Caverns' **The interior of Eldin Volcano. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Power. He has to navigate a series of zip lines and clawshot crossings in order to reach the Ancient Acropolis. Play time: 20-30 minutes. *'Bandit's Base' **A small fortress home to many bandits. Link heads here to collect a piece of track needed to move forwards in his search for the Triforce of Power. This is also the game's first mini dungeon. Play time: 30-40 minutes. Quest Reward: Rail Track. Mini Boss: Cragon. *'Ancient Acropolis' **A large building area with many outdoor corridors. Link heads here while searching for the Triforce of Power. This is also the game's sixth dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Bow. Quest Reward: Triforce of Power. Mini Boss: 2 Fire Stalfos. Boss: Flaming Spark Dragon: Zorincus. *'Din's Plateau' **A flat area located past an exit to Din's Caverns. Link heads here while searching for Eldin after he is captured. Play time: 15-20 minutes. *'Spadrin' **A small village located on Din's Plateau. Link heads here while searching for Eldin after he is captured. He has to help the villagers rid the town of their monster infestation. Play time: 30-40 minutes. *'Spirit Keep' **A large tower built to honor the spirits that recently was taken over by monsters. Link heads here to rescue Eldin. This is also the game's ninth dungeon. Play time: 90 minutes-2 hours. Main Item: Megaton Hammer. Quest Reward: Eldin's Tablet. Mini Boss: 3 Dark Lizalfos. Boss: Mechanical Dinosaur Parasite: Epthuchis. Hyrule *'Hyrule Field' **A large field located all around the castle walls. Faron is located to the east, Eldin to the North and Lanyru to the Southwest. This serves as the central area of the game. Link first heads here after leaving Faron for the first time. *'Hyrule Castle Town' **A town located just beyond the walls of the castle complex. Link can first head here are finding Zelda in Lanayru. *'Hyrule Castle Courtyard' **The courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Link can first head here after assembling the Tablet of the Dragons to break the seal to the door to the courtyard. He has to make it to the entrance to the castle without the guards noticing him. Play time: 10-15 minutes. *'Hyrule Castle' **A castle where the royal family of Hyrule lives that was recently taken over by Porphyrius. This is also the game's second mini dungeon. Play time: 30-40 minutes. Quest Reward: Access to Porphyrius' Warship. Boss: Alien Warlord: Porphyrius. Outer Space *'Porphyrius' Warship' **A large battleship owned by Porphyrius. Link stowaways on the ship in order to make it to Drakian. This is also the game's third mini dungeon. Play time: 30-40 minutes. Quest Reward: Access to Drakia. Boss: Alien Warlord: Porphyrius. *'Drakian Field' **A large field located on the planet Drakia. Link heads here on his way to Drakian Castle. Play time: 10-15 minutes. *'Drakian Castle Town' **A town located just beyond the walls of the castle complex. It serves as the counterpart to Hyrule Castle Town. Link heads here on his final quest to stop the Drakian army. Play time: 10-15 minutes. *'Drakian Castle Courtyard' **The courtyard located just outside Drakian Castle. Link heads here on his final quest to stop the Drakian army. Play time: 45-60 minutes. *'Drakian Castle' **A massive castle located on the planet Drakia. It serves as the base for the invading Drakians. This is also the game's tenth dungeon. Play time: 2 hours 30 minutes-3 hours. Quest Reward: Destruction of the Drakian Army. Mini Bosses: Akriach, Phantom Ganon, Deturis, Pharius, Photundra, Rayzirus, Pyrixon, Zorincus, and Epthucis (not in that order). Bosses: Drakian Army, Alien Warlord: Porphyrius, Great King of Evil: Ganondorf, and Drakian Conquerer: King Dorellicus. Final Boss: Shadow Dorellicus. Category:Paperluigi ttyd